


Ella no es como las demas

by cloe2gs



Category: Entourage
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Pre-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloe2gs/pseuds/cloe2gs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Eric</p><p>Vince la conoce desde hace años y puede que no siempre haya sido consciente de que es una chica; pero eso no hace que no sea su mejor amiga, ni que este menos enamorado. </p><p>Pequeños momentos de la vida de Vincent Chase desde que conoce a Erica a los 6 años, hasta que se muda a Los Angeles con ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ella no es como las demas

Tienen 6 años la primera vez que se ven. Están en el parque y Vince esta columpiándose intentando coger tanto impulso como para dar la vuelta por encima de la barra. Ella, en cambio, juega con la arena, con su pelo rojo en una coleta medio desecha, haciendo bolas de tierra o castillos o lo que sea que hagan las niñas con la arena. Recuerda que vio acercarse a un niño que no había visto nunca y pisotearle todo lo que había estado haciendo. Así que Vince hizo lo que se suponía que los niños debían hacer, lo que los caballeros de los cuentos que le contaba su madre antes de dormir hacían, rescatar a la princesa. Salta del neumático y se enfrenta al otro niño el cual simplemente le empuja con tanta fuerza que le tira al suelo raspándole los codos y entonces ella, que no había soltado ni una sola lagrima y solo había mirado al otro niño con el ceño fruncido, se acercó al abusón y le dio una patada en toda la espinilla que le hizo llorar.

El abusón era Tortuga y la chica Erica. No se separaron desde entonces.

******************

Se da cuenta de que es una chica una semana después de empezar el instituto, cuando llega la clase de gimnasia y no la ve por ningún lado.

—¿Has visto a E? —le pregunta a Tortuga sentado en el suelo con el resto de sus compañeros mientras espera a que el profesor termine de pasar lista.  
—Está allí —responde señalando al otro lado de la pista de atletismo.  
—¿Y qué hace allí?  
—Allí es donde hacen gimnasia las chicas.  
—¿Y qué? —vuelve a preguntar, realmente no entiende que tienen eso que ver.  
—Pues que E es una chica.

Y Tortuga lo dice como si fuera algo obvio; pero para Vince no lo es. Erica no es una chica, no es un chico, es… E. 

Lo cierto es que debería haberse dado cuenta antes, porque tiene el pelo largo y en el equipo de baloncesto se cambiaba en otro vestuario; pero en su cabeza nunca había relacionado esas cosas con ser una chica. A ella no le gustan las muñecas, ni va vestida de rosa, ni se ríe sin razón… y todo el mundo sabe que eso es lo que hacen las niñas.

—Eres una chica —le dice Vince cuando vuelven a casa esa tarde.

Erica le mira con la ceja alzada y pone los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé.  
—Pues yo no. Ahora todo va a cambiar —murmura pateando una piedrecilla.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque si eres una chica no podemos seguir haciendo todo lo que solemos hacer. No podremos jugar al baloncesto ni patear latas a la autopista ni jugar videojuegos

Como toda respuesta ella le da un puñetazo en el hombro que le hace chillar y frotarse la zona magullada. Duele, y mucho, pero le dice a Vince que realmente, chica o no, las cosas no han cambiado y que E sigue siendo E.

******************

Aun así no es realmente consciente hasta un par de meses después, cuando está sentado en su cama esperando a que salga de la ducha para irse al cine con Tortuga y Don.

La habitación de E está como siempre, con sus posters de grupos de música en las paredes y la ropa desordenada por todas partes. Por eso lo ve, si tuviera la ropa recogida no lo habría visto; pero no la tiene, así que de uno de los cajones ve sobre salir una tira de tela naranja y Vince siendo como es, curioso por naturaleza, solo puede hacer una cosa. Levantarse, abrir el cajón y tirar de la tela quedándose con un sujetador colgando de la mano.

Un sujetador naranja y blanco. 

Si tenía alguna duda de la verdad sobre el sexo de E se le acaba de disipar, porque no solo es una chica, es una chica que usa sujetador.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunta Erica entrando por la puerta terminando de hacerse una coleta con el pelo aun mojado  
—Nada —responde Vince sonrojándose mientras esconde rápidamente la mano en la espalda para que ella no vea que está sujetando parte de su ropa interior.  
—¿Seguro?  
—Sí. ¿Nos vamos?  
—Sí. Venga, que vamos a llegar tarde y tenemos que pasar a por Kara.  
—Explícame otra vez porque viene  
—Porque es mi amiga y me cae bien —responde saliendo de la habitación.

Vince aprovecha ese momento y lanza el sujetador sobre la cama antes de seguirla y fingir que no ha pasado nada. No puede imaginarse lo que le hará Erica si le ve con su sujetador en la mano… en realidad lo hace, y solo de pensar en ello le duele.

******************

Entonces llega el baile de fin de curso y todo se vuelve confuso.

Porque Vince hace poco que ha descubierto lo mucho que le gustan las chicas, con sus faldas y sus brillos de labios con sabor a fresa, y lo descubre bajo las gradas con Mindy Lawson, y luego con Charlotte Hudges tras un partido de baloncesto, y con alguna otra de la que no recuerda su nombre. Y ya tiene asumido que Erica es una chica y que usa sujetador. Pero esas dos cosas no tienen nada que ver la una con la otra, en su mente son dos tipos de chicas diferentes, como un canario y un águila, las dos son aves; pero no son lo mismo, no esperas meter un águila en una jaula y que comience a cantar. Pues lo mismo pasa con su amiga pelirroja y las demás chicas que conoce. 

Hasta el baile de fin de curso. 

En concreto un par de días antes.

Esta sentado con Tortuga en la pizzería de Donatello esperando a que Erica y Kara se reúnan con ellos para merendar y luego ir al cine, están haciendo una reposición de El Padrino de la que la pelirroja no ha dejado de hablar durante días. Ya han pedido y si las chicas tardan mucho en llegar lo más probable es que la pizza lo haga antes y se la coman sin esperarlas; pero por suerte para ellas entran poco después de que Tortuga haya dejado su orden en el centro de la mesa. Vienen las dos riéndose y por un momento Vince piensa en lo guapa que esta Erica con ese moño que se ha hecho. Por supuesto sólo lo piensa durante unos segundos antes de patearse mentalmente y recordar que es su mejor amiga desde los seis años.

—¿Entonces el vestido verde o el rosa? —le pregunta Kara sentándose.  
—No lo sé, creo que el verde. Pero no lo sé, no quiero parecer un leprechaun del día de St Patricio.  
—¿De qué habláis?—les pregunta Vince cogiendo un trozo de la pizza  
—Del vestido para el baile—contesta Erica.  
—Sí, hemos estado antes en el centro comercial viendo vestidos —añade Kara robándole el refresco a Tortuga  
—¿Y para qué quieres un vestido?  
—¿Cómo que para que, Vinny? Porque no creo que a Scott le haga gracia que vaya con vaqueros —responde la pelirroja como si pensara que su amigo solo está haciendo preguntas estúpidas.  
—¿Scott? ¿Como en Scott Donovan?  
—Aja  
—¿Y qué le importa a él lo que lleves? 

Vince no hace más que preguntar y con cada respuesta se enfada un poco más. No sabe porqué, tampoco se va a poner a pensarlo, lo único que le importa es que no le gusta hacia dónde va esta conversación.

—Hombre, digo yo que algo le importa ya que es mi pareja.  
—Ni hablar. ¿Vas a ir al baile con él? ¿Por qué? No es más que un idiota.  
—Primero, porque me lo ha pedido —comienza a decir la chica levantando los dedos—. Segundo porque es mono. Tercero porque me lo paso bien con él. Cuarto, porque es el primer baile importante de nuestra vida y no quiero quedarme en casa como la perdedora a la que no han invitado… ¿sigo?

Y conforme ella habla, Vince va frunciendo el ceño, no le gusta lo que está diciendo, no le gustan sus razones, ni que necesite que un chico, _”el estúpido de Scott Donovan”_ , la lleve a ningún sitio; porque si lo que quería era ir al baile debió habérselo dicho y él la hubiera llevado, porque es su mejor amigo y no se va a aprovechar de ella besándola sin parar y sabe que eso es lo que va a pasar porque es lo que él piensa hacer, besar a su pareja durante todo el rato que pueda, aunque es diferente porque su pareja es Rachel Montgomery y no Erica Murphy.

Días después, cuando el baile llega y la ve entrar en el gimnasio, con su pelo recogido en un moño a un lado y su vestido rosa por las rodillas, lo único que quiere es cogerla de la mano y llevársela de allí. Erica no usa vestidos, ni faldas, ni se arregla el pelo, ni se maquilla como algunas de las chicas más mayores, ni nada que fuera remotamente parecido a lo que las otras chicas hacían, y entonces va y hace eso, arreglarse para ese estúpido y para este estúpido baile y lo único que quiere Vince hacer es sacarla de allí para que dejen de mirarla y obligarla a que se ponga unos vaqueros y vean el partido de los Hawks en la tele.

******************

Y después del baile se acaba el curso, y al acabarse el curso empieza el verano. Así que lo primero que hacen es ir a la piscina municipal y sacarse un abono para todo el verano, como han hecho siempre.

Cogerán las bicis por las mañanas e irán a la piscina, donde pasaran horas y horas en el agua y jugando en el césped, hasta que sea la hora de comer y vuelvan a casa si no han cogido ningún bocadillo, y luego regresen a la piscina hasta que anochezca y la vuelta será lenta, mucho más que la ida, porque estarán cansado y será tarde; pero para la hora de la cena ya estarán como nuevos y saldrán a comprar un helado a la heladería de los Copper antes de que cierren y les toque meterse en la cama. Porque eso es lo que hicieron el verano pasado y el anterior a ese y a ese… porque eso es lo que han hecho todos los veranos desde que decidieron que eran demasiado mayores para la piscina de plástico que la señora Murphy ponía en el jardín.

Nada presagiaba que ese verano fuera a ser diferente; pero el primer día Vince sabe que no va a ser igual. Lo sabe cuando E aparece con su mochila a la espalda, llevando una camiseta amarilla de flores algo larga que le llega a medio muslo, y Vince nota por primera vez lo blanca que son sus piernas y lo suaves que parecen, y puede que sea la pubertad y todos esos cambios que está sufriendo; pero no puede apartar la mirada de esas piernas. Al menos hasta que se sube a su espalda en la bici para que la lleve y nota su pecho, que está empezando a formarse contra su espalda, y si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, sus manos se agarran a su cintura y por un momento Vince se olvida de como respirar. 

Pero lo peor está por llegar, cuando llegan a la piscina y se quita la camiseta y él ve el biquini de rayas azul y blanco que lleva, cuando un aparte de él comienza despertar y Vince hace lo único que se le ocurre para no morirse de la vergüenza, saltar al agua sin esperar a nadie, lo que le gana una buena ahogadilla de la pelirroja cuando llega a su lado.

******************

Vince sabe que E es una mujer, por mucho que le haya costado admitirlo, y una del mismo tipo que las otras, de las que a él le gusta besar y meter mano bajo la ropa, sólo que mejor que cualquiera de ellas porque sabe lo que a él le gusta y lo que no, escuchan los mismos grupos de música, ven las mismas películas y pueden hablar durante horas. Lo que en realidad sólo hace que sea peor, porque ella es su mejor amiga y si la besará como quiere hacer todo se estropearía. Así que con el paso de los años se traga las ganas y se convence de que no le gusta, de que no se muere por besarla, ni de tocarla bajo la falda de su uniforme de animadora, y que no piensa en ello por las mañanas o en la ducha. Se controla las ganas de pegar a cualquiera de los chicos con los que sale, básicamente porque sabe que no es la clase de chica que se lía con cualquiera, la clase con la que él sale, sino que ella es del tipo novia, a la que le gustan las citas y los regalos tontos, el ir cogidos de la mano y nada de besos hasta que llevan una semana saliendo… lo que explica que solo haya tenido dos novios en toda la secundaria. Y por mucho que Vince piense en ello no hace nada al respecto, porque no recuerda los nombres de la mitad de las chicas que ha besado y ellas no significan nada para él si las compara con E. Así que se traga las ganas y besa a otras chicas, toca a otras chicas, se acuesta con ellas y finge que E no es una mujer, hasta que al final… se convence de ello.

******************

—Nos vamos el lunes —le dice Vince tirando sobre su cama—. Aun estas a tiempo de cambiar de idea.  
—No voy a cambiar de idea —le asegura ella dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

No dicen nada más. Simplemente se quedan en la cama de Erica escuchando sus viejas cintas de Los Ramones, mientras ella fuma y él le dibuja figuras en el brazo sin darse cuenta. No hay más que decir porque durante semanas se lo han dicho todo. Vince ha estado intentando convencerla de que se vaya a Los Ángeles con Tortuga y él, para pasar un par de semanas en casa de Drama mientras intenta ser actor; pero por mucho que lo intenta ella no cambia de opinión. Quiere quedarse, ir a la Universidad de Queens, graduarse y casarse con ese chico con el que lleva meses saliendo y del que dice es el _Elegido_. Así que ella no va y los dos van a tener que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, a no estar el uno con el otro 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana.

******************

Han pasado años desde que dejó Nueva York.

Ha vuelto por cortos periodos de tiempo, un fin de semana, unas pocas semanas, ha visto a E, a su madre, a sus viejos amigos… pero no era lo mismo, las cosas habían cambiado de como lo habían sido. Pero ahora, por fin, todo vuelve a su cauce porque E por fin ha consentido ir a Los Ángeles con ellos y Vince está tan feliz que no se lo cree. Por las mañanas aun piensa que no es más que un sueño, hasta que ve el calendario que ha puesto Drama en la cocina con el día marcado en un enorme círculo rojo y sabe que es cierto, que Erica está un día más cerca de volver con él.

Y hoy, por fin, es el día, y lo único que puede hacer es maldecir a todos los que conocen porque el coche se estropeó anoche, y la única manera de llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo es en el coche con Ari y quería estar con ella a solas, y Tortuga no cuenta, antes de presentársela a nadie.

—¿Y cómo es ese E? —pregunta Ari sin levantar la vista de la blackberry.  
—Pues es… Da igual, ahí está.

Vince sale corriendo y Ari alza la cabeza justo a tiempo de verle coger a una pelirroja más baja que él, con una minifalda vaquera y una camiseta de tirantes verde y dar vueltas con ella, como si fueran una pareja de enamorados reencontrándose en el aeropuerto, todo muy de película de Hollywood, ironía que al agente no se le escapa.

—¿Esa es E? —le pregunta a Tortuga.  
—Sí.  
—Pensé que era un tío.  
—No, Erica Murphy.  
—Joder —masculla Ari apuntándose que tiene que llamar a Shauna, esa chica acaba de bajarse del avión y ya se huele que va a ser un problema—. Pensé que era un enano irlandés, no una puta aspirante a modelo de Victoria Secret. ¿Y donde decís que va a vivir?  
—Con nosotros.  
—Joder.

Y Ari tenía razón, porque alguien les hizo una foto de su momento en el aeropuerto y terminan en la pagina seis de una revista y Shauna llama a Ari cabreada por no haberle hablado de esa chica.

******************

Durante años Vince no había pensado en Erica como mujer, desde esa época en el instituto en la que no había dejado de pajearse pensando en ella y luego sintiéndose como una basura por hacerlo e incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Por eso no había pensado que sería incomodo que viviera con ellos, hasta que baja a desayunar al día siguiente de llegar usando sólo unas bragas azules y una corta camiseta de las Supernenas, y en lo primero que piensa Vince es que quiere tirarla sobre la mesa y follarsela allí mismo, porque había olvidado sus piernas finas y pálidas, la forma en que su pelo parecía por las mañanas como si acabara de echar un polvo o la sonrisa tontorrona que se le ponía al oler el café a primera hora.

Durante años no pensó en ella de esa forma y lleva menos de un día en Los Ángeles y él ya necesita una ducha fría o un buen polvo.

—Deberíamos salir a desayunar a Stannos —sugiere poniéndose en pie.  
—Hermano ya he hecho el desayuno —se queja Johnny con la espátula en la mano.  
—Vamos, Drama. Es el primer día de E en Los Ángeles —insiste la estrella—. Llevémosla a que pruebe sus tortitas.  
—¿Son buenas? —pregunta ella estirándose como un gato y haciendo que se le suba parte de la camiseta.  
—Las mejores —responde Vince intentando no mirar la piel expuesta de su estomago para no imaginar cómo será pasar la lengua por ella.  
—Entonces no puedo esperar para probarlas —responde dándole un pequeño empujón con el hombro a su amigo.

Y salen a desayunar y Vince termina con la camarera en los servicios follandola contra la pared, mordiéndose los labios para no decir el nombre que tiene en mente cuando se corre. Cuando ella se marcha Vince se da cuenta de que es pelirroja.

—Estoy jodido. Estoy muy jodido.

******************

Dos meses después Vince está convencido de que se ha acostado con todas las pelirrojas de la ciudad y que se ha masturbado tanto como cuando era un adolescente. Y por la forma en la que Tortuga y Drama le miran y niegan con la cabeza cada vez que una chica hace el paseo de la vergüenza por las mañanas, sabe que ellos están empezando a sospechar lo que pasa en realidad.

—Solo digo que deberías decírselo —le dice Tortuga una noche mientras los dos juegan a la consola en el salón.  
—¿Decirle qué a quién? —pregunta Vince ladeándose hacia el lado que quiere que vaya su coche en la pantalla.  
—A E que estás enamorado de ella.

Y el coche de Vince se estrella contra un muro.

El moreno se gira despacio para ver a su amigo, con los ojos abiertos, aterrorizado porque Tortuga nunca ha sido el más listo del grupo, y si él lo sabe, entonces Erica también, y ni siquiera va a intentar mentirse a si mismo diciéndose que no está enamorado de la pelirroja.

—No creo que E lo sepa, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Vince abre la boca para decir algo; pero el sonido de unos tacones resuenan por las escaleras y saben que la susodicha de la que están hablando está a punto de entrar en el salón; aunque eso no evita que los dos chicos se digan con la mirada que esa conversación no ha terminado todavía.

Cuando Erica entra en el salón, Vince juraría que nunca la ha visto tan bonita. Lleva el pelo rizado y por encima de los hombros, lleva un sencillo vestido de color turquesa y no va tan maquillada ni llena de joyas como las chicas de Los Ángeles; pero aun así Vince no cree poder quitarle la vista de encima, ni siquiera se ve capaz de hablar sin balbucear y hacer el ridículo.

—Vaya, E. Estás preciosa —dice Tortuga tras dar un silbido de aprobación.

La joven ríe y da una vuelta sobre si misma para que puedan verla bien, igual que hacían cuando eran adolescentes y les obligaba a ir de compras.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunta recogiéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja— ¿No es demasiado sencillo?  
—Estás increíble—le asegura Vince.

Erica baja la mirada fingiendo mirar sus zapatos porque Vince la está mirando tan intensamente que está segura de que, de no ser por el maquillaje, estaría completamente sonrojada.

—¿Tenemos que vestirnos para ir a algún club? —pregunta Tortuga. Está casi seguro de que Vince dijo que esa noche no salían.

—No, no. Es que… tengo una cita.

Una cita.

Dos palabras y Vince cree que su mundo se está haciendo pedazos, porque no es la primera cita que tiene la chica en su vida; pero si la primera desde que Vince sabe que está enamorado de ella y no sabe cómo pudo ser capaz de soportarlo antes cuando lo único que ahora quiere es gritarle y zarandearla hasta que se le olvide ese chico al que aun no conoce; pero que ya odia.

—Ese debe de ser Chris —dice la joven cuando suena el timbre de la puerta—. Nos vemos mañana.

******************

Erica y Christopher salen durante dos meses antes de que rompan.

Ella vuelve a casa llorando, con el maquillaje corrido, y cuando Vince la ve en la puerta de su dormitorio abrazándose a si misma, no tarda ni dos segundos antes de decirle a la chica con la que está que se marche, ponerse unos calzoncillos y abrazar a su mejor amiga hasta que esta está lo suficientemente calmada como para que haya dejado de llorar y pueda formar frases enteras.

Esa noche los dos duermen en la cama de la joven abrazados como cuando eran niños.

Dos semanas después, Christopher consigue que Erica le perdone y vuelven a estar juntos. 

Un mes después vuelven a romper.

******************

—Tortuga y Drama quieren ir a Sunset ¿te apuntas?

Vince lo dice mientras se asoma al cuarto de la chica encontrándola abrochándose unos pantalones cortos blancos que Vince decidió que deberían estar prohibidos desde que se los vio puestos por primera vez.

—No puedo. Chris me ha llamado para ir a tomar algo. Quiere que hablemos.

Vince se muerde el interior de la mejilla para no decir nada. Chris. Otra vez, Chris.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta la pelirroja al ver su expresión de hastío.  
—Nada.

Vince se da la vuelta para salir del dormitorio; pero la mano de E sobre su brazo se lo impide. Respira hondo y deja que la joven le dé la vuelta despacio.

—Sé que no os gusta Chris; pero…  
—No, no me gusta Chris. Creo que es un gilipollas prepotente que se cree mejor que los demás solo porque estudia psicología en la universidad. Y los dos sabemos para que vas a quedar con él, para que volváis a estar juntos como las últimas cinco veces que habéis roto, y no deberías ir porque no debería volver con él.  
—No sabes si quiere que quedemos para eso.  
—Eso es lo que tú esperas ¿no?

Ella no tiene que responder para que Vince sepa que tiene razón.

—Y ese es el maldito problema. Te hace creer que deberías volver con él cuando tú te mereces algo mejor que ese capullo. Pero haya tú, si quieres ir y volver con ese gilipollas, hazlo; pero no estaré aquí cuando vuelva a romperte el corazón y aparezcas llorando de nuevo.

Lo dice antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación. Aunque los dos sepan que lo acaba de decir no es cierto, que si ella aparece llorando él la consolará como ha hecho siempre y Tortuga, Drama y él volverán a planear darle a Chris una paliza.

******************

Vince y los chicos vuelven a casa antes de lo que lo habían planeado, porque la cara de Vince expresaba lo mucho que quería estar allí y las chicas, en vez de acercarse a ellos, se alejaban en cuanto el actor les daba un par de respuestas cortantes. Así que Tortuga se ofrece a llevarle a casa antes de volver a marcharse con Drama.

Sube las escaleras pensando en ponerse el pijama y bajar a hacer un maratón de Buffy, obligándose a no mirar a la puerta de la habitación de Erica cuando pasa por su lado, por mucho que quiera entrar y sentarse en la cama hasta que ella vuelva y disculparse por haber llamado a Chris gilipollas, otra vez. Aunque puede que lo haga cuando empiece con el tequila.

Al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, con los brazos medio metidos bajo la camiseta para poder quitársela, se para en seco al ver a E sentada en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, aun con la ropa con la que la dejó antes de irse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta bajando los brazos— ¿Ya se ha terminado tu cita?

Ella se pasa la mano por el pelo y da un par de golpes en el colchón para que Vince se siente frente a ella.

—No he ido. Llame a Chris y le dije que no iba a ir.  
—¿Por qué? —le pregunta sentándose donde ella le había dicho.  
—Tenias razón —dice con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros—. Es un gilipollas y no hacemos más que romper continuamente. Debería ser más sencillo. Deberíamos querer estar juntos y no discutir a todas horas.

Vince le coge la mano y comienza a acariciarle el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

—Lo siento.  
—¿Por qué? Solo dijiste la verdad.  
—Aun así. No debí haber dicho lo que dije de Chris.

Ella sonríe tristemente.

—He estado leyendo esto —le dice ella cambiando de tema.

Vince mira el montón de folios que tiene la otra sobre las rodillas reconociéndolo casi al instante. Es el ultimo guion que Ari le ha mandado, aun no ha tenido tiempo de empezar a leerlo.

—Es bastante bueno. Deberías hacerla.  
—¿Tu crees?  
—Sí.  
—Entonces mañana llamaré a Ari y se lo diré.

Los dos se quedan en silencio un par de minutos hasta que Erica vuelve a hablar.

—¿Dónde está los chicos? ¿No habías salido con ellos?  
—No estaba de humor para salir así que Tortuga me trajo antes de volverse con Johnny.  
—¿Y eso?  
—Ya sabes que no soporto que discutamos. Ni siquiera si es por el gilipollas de Chris y tengo la razón.  
—Bueno… no creo que nunca más volvamos a discutir por Chris. Pero tienes que prometerme algo.  
—Lo que quieras.  
—Si alguna vez salgo con un chico que no sea lo suficientemente bueno…  
—Ningún chico es lo suficientemente bueno —la interrumpe Vince.  
—Quiero que me lo digas —acaba de decir ella ignorando su último comentario.

Vince la mira fijamente, la forma en la que se está retirando el pelo de la cara dejándoselo tras las orejas, como deja el guion de Vinny sobre la mesilla de noche, como se estira como si fuera un gato… y sabe que no puede mantener esa promesa, porque nunca había estado tan enamorado de ella como lo está ahora, y no soportará verla con otro. Así que hace lo que lleva meses intentando no hacer, desde que ella llego a Los Ángeles, y se inclina cortando la distancia entre ambos, pillándola desprevenida y besándola. Sus labios son suaves, como siempre pensó que serian y saben un poco a fresa, y por un momento todo es perfecto, hasta que se da cuenta de que ella no le besa de vuelta y que es posible que haya arruinado la mejor relación que ha tenido en toda su vida, que con ese simple gesto haya perdido, no solo a la mujer de la que está enamorado sino también a su mejor amiga. Pero entonces ella comienza a responder y todo es perfecto.

Se besan durante a lo que ambos le parecen horas, con sus lenguas entrelazadas y los brazos de E rodeándole el cuello, con sus brazos apoyados contra el colchón para no caer sobre ella, con los ojos cerrados hasta que el aire empieza a ser necesario y les obliga a separarse. Viéndola así, con la respiración alterada, los labios hinchados y húmedos, y los ojos entrecerrados, dejándole ver solo una parte de lo verde de sus ojos; no es capaz de explicarse porque ha tardado tanto en hacerlo ni porque los hombres con los que ha estado han sido capaces de dejarla marcharla, solo con verla así Vince sabe que nunca sería capaz de dejarla.

—Vaya —murmura ella.  
—Sí…

Erica le mira y él es incapaz de controlarse, sabe que tendrán que hablar de esto, largo y tendido y que es posible que ella le golpe un par de veces mientras lo hacen; pero eso será más tarde, porque ahora, lo único que quiere, es besarla hasta que los pulmones le ardan y no sienta los labios. Vuelve a inclinarse hacia ella para hacer eso precisamente y ella le recibe con los brazos abiertos, le coloca las manos en los hombros mientras se besan y tira de él hasta que queda tumbado sobre ella. Puede que lleven las ropas puestas y que esto sea lo más inocente que ha hecho con una chica desde hace años, una sesión de besuqueo inocente en su cama, porque no piensa hacer nada que Erica no quiera, ella no es como las demás; pero lo cierto es que nunca ha estado tan excitado e incluso cree que sería capaz de eyacular sin siquiera quitarse la ropa.

—Debimos haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo —le dice ella horas después, los dos acurrucados sobre las mantas de la cama.  
—Sí debimos —responde apretando su abrazo para acercarla más a él.  
—Soñé muchas veces con ello en el instituto ¿lo sabías?  
—Venga ya —le dice incrédulo—. ¿Estás de broma?  
—Claro que no. Eras el chico más guapo de la escuela. Todas las chicas soñaban con besar a Vincent Chase.  
—Nunca dijiste nada.  
—Veía como tratabas a las otras chicas. No quería ser otra tonta a la que hubieras engatusado.  
—Tú nunca serias como ellas. Y para que conste, yo también pensaba mucho en besarte en aquella época.  
—Tú tampoco dijiste nada.  
—Eras mi mejor amiga, lo sigues siendo, no quería estropear nuestra amistad. Sigo sin querer hacerlo.  
—¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora? ¿Fingir que no ha pasado?

Vince niega con la cabeza y le besa en la frente antes de hablar.

—No puedo hacer eso. Ha sido una tortura verte con Chris, cada cita, cada noche que no volvías a casa… no creo que soportase que pasase de nuevo, o peor, que conozcas a alguien que no sea un gilipollas y te aleje de mi lado.  
—Entonces supongo que estamos atascados juntos.  
—Eso parece futura señora Chase.  
—¿Señora Chase?  
—Sí, señora Chase. A mi madre le encantará, hace años que sueña con nietos pelirrojos.


End file.
